zayatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khamlyon Training
, released in Japan as '''Khamlyon: Aku no Training (Kanji: カムリョン　悪のトレーニング) is an arcade prize redemption game published and developed by Penny and released in both Yatoroba and Japan. A port for the Sega Mega Drive was later released by Ma-Ba exclusively in Japan, albeit removing the prize mechanic. Overview Khamlyon wants to be the Wolf Army's top soldier more than anything, and Minos agrees to help him. The game itself is a minigame compilation consisting of 6 minigames in the Arcade version and 12 minigames in the Mega Drive version, which are chosen at random. List of Minigames Games in bold are exclusive to the Mega Drive version. Games in italic are exclusive to the Japanese versions. *Khamlyon Janken (カムリョンじゃんけん) :A rock paper scissors game, press A-B-C to choose between Rock, Scissors and Paper respectively. Win 2-3 rounds to pass. *Usagi Tataki (うさぎたたき) :Whac-a-mole, where the player is supposed to hit rabbits, should the player hit Volk three times will result in an instant game over. *'Okta-kun Kyōsō (オク太くんきょうそう)' :A swimming race game. Rattle the ABC buttons to make Khamlyon swim faster. *'Shinken Suijuku (しんけんすいじゅく)' :Memorama. Win all 3 rounds to pass. This game does not appear in either Arcade version. *'Volk-sama Otoshi (ヴォルクさまおとし)' :Daruma otoshi with Volk. Press A to hit with the hammer. Should the player let Volk fall off will result in an instant game over. This game does not appear in either Arcade version. *''Kamizumō (かみずもう)'' :Three kamizumo matches between Khamlyon and Kuromaru. *''Acchi-muite (あっちむいて)'' :Look away, use the D-pad to decide which way to look. Win 2-3 rounds to pass. *'Kuruma Race (くるまレ～ス)' :A racing game. Win 2-3 laps to pass. This game does not appear in either Arcade version. *Docchinano? (どっちなの？) :The player must decide between going two ways with the D-pad. Get three ways right to pass. *Udezumō (うでずもう) :Arm wrestling, Rattle the ABC buttons to make Khamlyon push harder, win 2-3 rounds to pass. *Kyōsō (競走) :A race against Minos, rattle the buttons to make Khamlyon go faster. *Shōgaibutsu Kyōsō (しょうがいぶつきょうそう) :An obstacle course that must be beaten within 30 seconds, press A to jump and down with the D-pad to duck. Should you lose any of the minigames will trigger a game over cutscene where Volk yells at Khamlyon and kicks him off. Differences between versions *The Arcade version only allows you to play one minigame per credit. A cutscene plays after the game over screen where Zayats thanks for playing and waves goodbye as a curtain closes showing GAME OVER in yellow lettering. **Upon winning a minigame, however, that same cutscene ends with Zayats saying a phrase that translates to "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" and handing out a gashapon, which is the prize given upon victory in any minigame. *In the Mega Drive version, for every 4 games completed, Khamlyon will be handed a medal: Bronze for completing 4 minigames, and silver for completing 8 minigames. *An ending cutscene will be displayed after completing all 12 minigames: Khamlyon claims his gold medal but it turns out to be a dream, where Volk wakes him up and carries him off by the tail after he refuses to wake up as the credits roll. The ending illustration shows Khamlyon doing housework while a thought bubble shows him as the Top Soldier. Characters featured *'Khamlyon' (main character) *Minos *Volk *Kuromaru *Kat *Rhinos *Okta *Zayats (Usagi Tataki and Arcade ending cutscene only) Trivia *The game was one of the first pieces of Zayats media to focus on the Wolf Army. **It is also the first Zayats video game where the protagonist isn't Zayats himself. Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Console Games Category:Games produced by Bandai